


I'll see you tomorrow

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't even know what i wrote, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <提要>魔术师的枪里才有玫瑰，我的是人命。你被埋葬在瞄准镜里。
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Kudos: 6





	I'll see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> • 现代麻瓜AU  
>  • 杀手paro  
>  • 爽文，背景设定整个就变了，考虑到经历构成人本身，特别ooc  
>  • 谈什么恋爱，我只想走剧情  
>  • 没有额外的主要角色死亡，甚至还复活了几个  
>  • 小天狼星和卢平养大了哈利，但他俩不是cp  
>  • 有没毁容的汤姆･里德尔  
>  • 一开始想写帅气的杀手设定，然后变沙雕，然后变Ocean's Eight剧本，然后变Psycho-Pass风格，别问我发生了什么，我也想知道  
>  • 无限制玩儿梗，切实迫害斯内普  
>  • 开头NPCs是亲友家的OCs，一个没留意飘了，导入好长  
>  • NPC死这么惨有亲妈授权
> 
> • BGM：Maroon 5-Animals

➠

“情报？”

“Confirmed.”

“安全通路？”

“Check.”

“狙击手？”

“Position.”

西弗勒斯·斯内普皱起眉头，三个不同的回答声总让他觉得哪里有违和感，然而可以确信的是并没有任何一个不是自己曾经的学生，换句话说，没有一个被目标默不作声地替换掉了，除非他们有一个完美的变声者。

斯内普低头看了看对着数个显示屏目不转睛的帕德玛，印度女孩正在啃能量棒，表情没有异常；又看了看前排驾驶座上的厄尼，他在十分钟内第三次松领结，注意到斯内普的眼神，冲他比了个OK的手势。

想着或许是被前段时间敌对组织的奇怪动向搞得精神紧张，斯内普深呼吸一次，松开握着耳麦的手；

“按计划行动。”

“收到。”只有最后的那个声音回复了，接下来的寂静中斯内普仿佛能看到他给M24A2上膛的动作。

显示屏中大都只能看到仓库外的情况，远离市中心的港口从天色变暗开始就只剩海浪的声音，屏幕里也是安静的，帕德玛调整了右耳的耳机，继续盯着那块唯一显示了仓库内画面的屏幕。影像一直在轻微晃动，看得出携带着微型相机的人在努力控制着自己步伐的平稳。

她从椅子上抓起一根能量棒向前排扔去，正好砸到第四次松领结的厄尼脑门。

“安静点儿！耳机不是很好用！”

“什么？！我只是……”厄尼刚说到一半，就看到斯内普明明白白写着“要么把那条该死的领结拿下来，要么我把你该死的脑袋给爆了”的杀人目光。他委屈地缩缩脖子，从扶手箱里摸出一把匕首，割断了那条不知道原本是准备给谁的领结，过分细的颈围快要把他给勒死了。

相比起他们，仓库里的氛围显然更加剑拔弩张。一位西装革履的老人从敞开的大门慢步走进来，他住着拐杖脚步却沉重稳健，身后跟了四个保镖，在距离已经在仓库里呆了一会儿的年轻人大概三米左右的地方停了下来。

老人伸手摘下帽子，面对年轻人微微笑了一下。

“真是意外你想见我，查尔斯伯克。”老人用无可指摘的语气说，“多久了？自从你离开研究所，已经六年了吧？”

“现在对你而言是Dr.C，埃米贝扎先生，不要喊得那么亲切。”年轻人双手插在白大褂里，说话时无聊地踢着地上的石子。不同于老人身后跟着的那么多保镖，自称Dr.C的查尔斯伯克身后只跟着两个人，看着像保镖的那个提着银色的金属箱，另一个相比而言弱不禁风的戴着眼镜抱着文件夹，看上去像是个大学生，面对这种场面不适应地瑟缩着。

老人微微低头，“是我的疏忽，Dr.C。正如你所说我们并不是那样亲近，既然如此，你突然邀我来这里见面——”埃米贝扎环顾四周，用拐杖在地上画了个小圈。“——是为了什么？”

Dr.C踮起脚又放了回去，学着对方的样子看看周围。“这里很安静，没什么人会打扰我们。”他耸耸肩，“不如让我们直接进入主题。当年你把我从研究所赶出来的时候——”

“你被解雇了。”埃米贝扎纠正道，脸上依旧是无可挑剔的微笑。

“……不管怎么样。”Dr.C不在乎地摆摆手，“你必须要承认这是你们的损失，毕竟我才是那个最终发现了密码子排序的人！但是如你所知，当我、被解雇的时候，你扣留了我之前所有的研究成果。”Dr.C弯起手指敲了敲太阳穴，“这个，能记住很多东西，但不是全部。我需要我的研究资料，也需要最好的资源，而你，埃米贝扎先生，你需要我的最终成果。”

他的视线向下落，停留在老人一直没有用力的那条腿上。

老人不动声色的侧了下身体。

“我要如何确定你的确做出了可用的产物？”

Dr.C伸手示意，提着银色手提箱的男人向前几步；“这里面装有我的研究成果，你可以现在就测试一下，别的不说，你带了那么多人，如果陷害你，很明显我会是更吃亏的那个。”

埃米贝扎的四个保镖比刚才更加警惕了，他们死死盯着拎着箱子走过来的男性。不光是他，连后面抱着文件夹的青年都在仿佛可以凝出实体的压力面前不由自主后退了一步。

Dr.C一动不动，笑着看向埃米贝扎。

老人抬起一只手示意，保镖们这才收起威压，不再显得那么咄咄逼人。

“你真是对我有信心，Dr.C，如果我让人抢了手提箱离开你又能如何阻止我？”

“最基本的保护哪怕是十岁孩子都会。”Dr.C咋舌，“它需要用我的虹膜才能开启，如果暴力拆箱，里面会有自动销毁装置。”

埃米贝扎摸了摸下巴；“嗯……现在我明白了，你要确保我的合作。”

虽然总觉得这话哪里不对，但Dr.C还是皱着眉点了点头。

老人盯着手提箱，突然笑出声。他将帽子重新戴上；“这是个好方法。但是，查尔斯伯克，你那么擅长研究，却似乎永远搞不懂什么叫‘在看起来无解的情况下开辟一条新的道路’。”

话音刚落，埃米贝扎身后的保镖突然行动了起来，其中两个飞快地钳制住了提着手提箱的男性，另一个则在箱子落地之前捞起了它，稳稳地递给埃米贝扎。

“你——”Dr.C刚说出口一个音节，腹部突如其来的疼痛就贯穿了他的整个身体。

他瞪大眼睛，颤抖着低头看去，从腹部穿透出来的刀尖上沾满了血，几个月来已经熟悉了的助手的声音在他耳边低语：

“闭上嘴，说不定你还能多活几分钟。”

他浑身都在颤抖，不知是疼的还是气的。先前抱着文件夹在一旁发抖的青年此刻眼中完全没有了半分瑟缩，那双绿色的眼睛比身体里的匕首还要尖锐，划过的地方血流成河。

埃米贝扎用拐杖轻击地面。

“查尔斯，查尔斯。这就叫如何开辟一条新的道路。”老人提着手提箱，叹气道：“你永远只想着能从我这里得到多少好处，太贪婪的人啊，到最后什么都不会拥有。”

像是为了印证老人的话，在他身后的青年突然抓着他的肩膀转了九十度，于是查尔斯伯克正面目睹了一颗子弹呼啸着打碎高处的玻璃、穿透集装箱，最终钻进自己的肩膀中。

腹部的伤口让他无法尖叫出声，下个瞬间另一颗子弹从同样的角度击碎了他另一侧肩膀上的骨头。

“你这个十足的饭桶！”戴眼镜的青年对着空气大声咒骂：“别他妈的瞄准我！”

“哦，我可没有。”他的耳机中传来了拖着长腔的回答，五百米之外，金发的狙击手嘴角勾着笑，继续上膛开枪。

“我只是在完成雇主的要求。”

子弹一发接着一发从枪管脱离射进仓库，每一枪都落在不会致命的位置，然而射击的速度快到了黑发青年不得不直接用手中的身体当盾牌才能避免自己也被击中的程度。

“我很确定要求里没有一条是要你瞄准我开枪！”

“关于这个，你永远不会知道，格兰芬多。”狙击手懒洋洋地回答，他将用光的弹匣卸下来；“我这么做是在帮你的忙，毕竟，我们不能指望救世主主动去做任何可怕的事，不是吗？”

耳机里立刻传来了帕德玛和厄尼的应和，被称作“救世主”的青年这才意识到自己做了什么似的，表情混杂着惊恐与厌恶看向被自己下意识抓着挡在身前的身体。查尔斯伯克的白大褂被血液染成了暗红色，黑发青年猛一哆嗦，手松开，那具身体半死不活地摔在了地上。

从背后捅穿躯体的匕首被压出体外，中了整整五枪的Dr.C猛一抽搐，喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音。

“我喜欢这场表演。”从刚才开始一直沉默微笑着的埃米贝扎不知何时走到了他面前，老人慢慢弯下身子，将拐杖和手提箱都放在地上。他艰难地跪下去，左手抓着对方的头发强迫他抬起头，右手从西装口袋里掏出了一把弹簧刀。

“你刚才说，手提箱需要用虹膜开锁，查尔斯？”刀刃在查尔斯伯克眼前弹开，年轻人惊恐地瞪大眼，直到刀尖贴上自己的眼眶终于发出了充满血味儿的声音：

“你不能这样对我，我是研究所最大的天才，你需要我！你需要我来完成研究！”

“这样一个天才如果不能完全为我所用，就只是个纯粹的隐患。”老人放低声音，“你看，查尔斯。我会先留你一只眼睛，能看到自己的研究成果起作用，对研究者而言难道不是最大的荣誉？”

刀尖被压进眼眶中，查尔斯伯克发出嘶哑的尖叫。然而很快声音便戛然而止，老人抬起头，只见黑发青年手里握着从Dr.C背上拔出来的匕首，满脸厌恶地从脑干斜着捅进他的大脑。

面对老人责备的眼神，青年耸了耸肩。“我不喜欢太血腥的场景。”

埃米贝扎叹了口气。他从正在逐渐散去体温的尸体上刨下眼珠，用手帕托着和手提箱一起交给一个保镖，然后艰难地撑着拐杖从地上站起来。

“这可不符合我提出的‘尽量让他多受苦’的要求。”他不太满意地指出；“不过，对于开的那几枪，我还是很满意的。”

老人对青年笑了笑，伸手指指自己耳朵。黑发青年面无表情地正了正耳机，沉默地看着对方离开的背影。地上的尸体和文件夹已经被埃米贝扎的保镖拿走了，他手里握着滴血的匕首孤零零站在仓库中间。

“停止发愣，该归队了，救世主。”狙击手的声音从耳机中传来。“我枪都拆完了。”

明知没人能看得见，青年还是翻了个白眼；“用不着你提醒，Lordling（小少爷）。”

“闭嘴！我讨厌这个代号！”

“说得和我多喜欢我自己的似的！”

➠

当刺客和狙击手分别从两个不同的方向几乎同时回到面包车上时，斯内普正在冷静地发飙。

“是谁，安排的这个组合？”他的目光扫过帕德玛、厄尼，然后是刚回来的两个人，所有人都疯狂摇头。

黑发青年给了狙击手一记肘击。

“Ouch！嗯……我是说，实际上我们并没有那个权限得知派出任务的是谁。”金发狙击手把装着拆散了的狙击步枪的运动包抱在身前，仿佛这样就可以阻挡自己导师的杀人目光。“就算有谁知道，最有可能的也应该是帕蒂尔！她才是那个拉文克劳！”

“什么？！”帕德玛吓得能量棒都掉了，“我怎么可能去黑霍格沃茨的电脑？！我……好吧，我的确黑了。”在斯内普冰冷的视线注视下，她不甘愿地承认。

“帕蒂尔小姐，我希望你能诚实地告诉我，这次任务的成员究竟是谁挑选的。”斯内普盯着她问。

剩下三个人也盯着她，带着不同程度的幸灾乐祸。

印度女孩儿耸耸肩，语气中满是理所当然：“邓布利多，不然还会是谁呢？”

斯内普突然一拳砸上了车厢。

“那个老年痴呆的老蜜蜂！！！”因为不管遇见什么事都能冷静应对，被许多人怀疑缺少情感爆发能力的西弗勒斯･斯内普此刻用泼妇骂街的音量大吼着。

“我都说多少遍了，永远、永远不要在这种简单的任务中把波特和马尔福编在一队！见鬼的，马尔福根本不会瞄准目标，他只会瞄准波特！！”

被点名的狙击手趁斯内普看不见翻了个白眼。“你知道的对吧？我就在这儿呢。”

“你给我闭嘴！！”斯内普吼道。

狙击手立刻闭嘴了。

霍格沃茨有一条不成文的规定：如果不是模拟成功率在百分之三十以下的任务，绝对不要把哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福编在同一支队伍里。

这条规定最初并不存在，即使从德拉科·马尔福来到霍格沃茨的第一天起他就和哈利·波特互看不顺眼、训练场上不把一个打进医疗室不罢休，它也是不存在的。霍格沃茨培养的并不是什么同伴，以防万一会被套取情报，每个人都有杀掉行动组中另一个人的权限，像他们这样恶劣的竞争关系对于杀手组织而言才是最好的。

但显然所有人都没想到，他们的关系究竟能差到什么程度。

霍格沃茨有四个分部，每个分部所擅长的领域都不相同：格兰芬多专出近身刺客，对格斗术的要求很高；斯莱特林偏向枪手，特别是狙击手，经常被其他分部的人吐槽说斯莱特林根本不会递东西，都是用扔的；拉文克劳喜欢聪明人，还得是不怕变秃的聪明人，一旦工作起来他们经常通宵对着电脑，通过网络搜索各种需要的信息；赫奇帕奇唯一的要求是“普通”，越普通越好，最好是放到人群中就找不到的那种，这样才有利于潜入调查和后续的收尾工作。

普通的委托工作可以派任意一个或者两个分部的人联手，但遇到棘手的任务时，霍格沃茨的标准行动组是四个分部各派一个人来接受任务，如果不是人手不足或者雇主的特殊要求，基本不会出现由分部负责人充当“领队者”的情况。

被迫接下一个快要完成的任务时处于疲劳状态的斯内普可算明白了为什么自己要被扔去趟浑水。

“你不会再把他们两个放进这种任务里了！”斯内普在邓布利多的办公室发飙：“不会再有下一次！”

“不要这么戏剧化，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多乐呵呵地安抚道，“我们迟早需要让最好的刺客和最好的狙击手学会合作。”

“那就不要把我牵扯进去！”

“但比起其他人，马尔福先生更容易听进去你这个曾经的导师的话。万一出现了什么情况，你是最有可能拦住他的人。”

“他们真的知道我就在这儿的对吗？”哈利·波特摆出耳语的姿势对德拉科·马尔福用正常音量说；“在他们讨论我可能会被你谋杀的时候。”

“如果你不马上让你的巨怪脑袋离我远点儿，我就让可能变为一定。”德拉科皱着眉后退一大步，右手已经摸上了绑在大腿上的伯莱塔。

“马尔福先生！”

“抱歉先生。”十几年训练塑造的条件反射让德拉科立刻回答立正站好，于是他刚好看到了满脸见鬼的斯内普和笑得十分开心的邓布利多。

“看，西弗勒斯！和我说的一样，你就是马尔福先生的紧急制动装置。”

斯内普分别瞪了他们三个人一眼，一句话不说转身离开，用了最大力气摔上房门。

德拉科收回跟着他的目光，正好和哈利对视，看到了和自己相同的困惑：虽然已经从训练期毕业那么多年了，每个被斯内普教过的学生还是很好奇他是怎么做到走路甩风衣摔门风衣却不会被门夹到的。

“先生？”在德拉科还在愣神的时候，哈利开口问：“如果没事了的话，我们可以走了吗？”他指了指自己和德拉科，这让狙击手不满地瞥了他一眼。邓布利多倒是没说什么，干脆地放他们离开了，只是在他们抢着去开门的时候又补充了一句：

“哈利，德拉科。”

邓布利多直呼从小在霍格沃茨长大的哈利的名字并不奇怪，但后者怎么想都不太正常。两个人同时停下了自己的动作，齐刷刷回头。

邓布利多的眼神藏在反光的镜片之后。“孩子们，你们的确知道你们两个迟早要学会正常相处的？”

“嗯……当然，先生？”哈利不明所以。

“我努力。”德拉科这么回答，结果又挨了一记肘击。

两个人从办公室里打到走廊上，励志于多给对方身上添一道瘀伤。等他们气喘吁吁地停下来时已经挤进了电梯里。

静止半晌，哈利先松开了揪着德拉科领子的手，按下按钮，毫无意义地整理起根本整理不好的头发。德拉科随即松开握起的拳头，调整了一下脖子上的项链，把被扯开三个扣子的衬衫重新扣好。

“你觉得老蜜蜂的话是什么意思？”他不抬头直接问。“他到底知道多少事？”

“我不知道。”哈利耸耸肩，“别这么看我，我从来没猜对过他到底在想什么。”

电梯门平稳地打开，哈利和德拉科向不同的方向迈出脚步，而后不约而同地停下盯着对方。格兰芬多先认输，双手插进口袋；“那么，再见？”

“You wish!”斯莱特林立刻转身，只留下一个背影。哈利看着那个心不在焉挥手的身影噗嗤笑了出来。

“饭桶。”他不带恶意地低声骂道。

➠

“大脚板，我回来了！”

“在厨房！”

“什么？！停止浪费食材！”

➠

“德拉科？你父亲在书房，他在等你。”

“我？”

“别这样亲爱的，你知道，你总是要见见我们以后的合作伙伴，里德尔先生难得回来一趟。”

“……谁？”

➠

伦敦仿佛永远都在雨季，趁着中午的休息时间从办公楼去拐角咖啡店吃饭都需要手里拿把伞，谁也不知道晴朗的天会不会在下一秒突然下起急雨，而那几百米的距离又实在犯不着开车。

德拉科收起伞，在门外跺了跺脚才进到咖啡店里。他很少在意这个，小时候在家里恨不得有三个佣人跟在他身后收拾他留下的一片狼藉，后来长大，会去的地方要么是不在乎地板会不会被弄脏的、要么是那种哪怕你提一桶颜料泼在地上，对方还得给赔笑的。

但在这家咖啡店，德拉科实在不想听某个人的唠叨。

“老样子。”他把伞放到门边的桶里，脱下西装外套。

“哦——看看谁来了！这不是我最喜欢的马尔福吗！”

“你也好，布莱克。” 德拉科听见这个声音就头疼，他随口打招呼，走到角落里的桌子坐下。原本还在柜台后绑着马尾的黑发男人见德拉科没有搭理自己的意思，扔下手中的杂志凑了过来，直接坐到德拉科对面。

“别这么见外啊，那个抱着我的腿不放手的德拉科怎么了？难得见你过来一趟，不和最喜欢的舅舅多说几句吗？”

“那时候我才四岁！”德拉科苍白的脸瞬间红了，他不想来这个地方就是因为如果运气不好碰上了这个男人，每次都会被调侃到想要杀人。

“小孩子说的话才是真相，成年人最擅长口是心非。别害羞德拉科，承认你最喜欢我没人会笑——嗷！”

“小天狼星，”哈利一手端着红茶，一手拿着卷起来的菜单在小天狼星头上连敲好几下。“停止调戏马尔福，厨房需要你。”

“一份该死的沙拉你也能做，孩子！”

“对，但我已经工作一上午了，而鸡肉沙拉是你唯一会做的东西。”哈利翻白眼，他将茶杯放到德拉科面前，直接把小天狼星拽了起来。“我们不养吃白饭的，这是莱姆斯的原话。”

“我受伤了，我不是你最亲爱的教父了，小狗（Puppy）！”

“实际上，我一直更喜欢莱姆斯。”

“他甚至不是你教父！而且你这么说只是因为他让你当泰迪的教父。”小天狼星指出，他抓住哈利扔过来的围裙，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着往厨房走。“好的，好的！我就不打扰你们年轻人了，只要记着，别等我回来看到你们谁干掉了另一个。”

哈利在他背后吐了吐舌头，转头栽进椅子里。

“说吧，马尔福。”他把菜单扔到桌子上，“找我什么事？”

德拉科脸上的红晕已经消散了不少，看起来像是正常的模样。他清清嗓子挑起眉；“为什么，波特，我必须要有什么事才能过来？你的店离我家公司还是挺近的。”

霍格沃茨基本没有“全职”这一说，先不说任何脑袋还清醒的人都不会把杀手当做主要职业，平时的伪装身份也还是必要的。哪怕是从小被小天狼星带着在组织里长大的哈利在没有任务时也会在自家咖啡店工作，大部分霍格沃茨的人都是因为不同的意外情况才最终加入的。

比如德拉科･马尔福，有钱人家的小少爷当年之所以哭着闹着在地上打滚非要加入霍格沃茨的训练计划、成为用人命赚钱的狙击手，根本原因是他在四岁那年父母出差时被绑架了，家里的佣人还没来及去报警，德拉科就被当年还隶属于霍格沃茨格兰芬多分部的小天狼星･布莱克给救了出来。

当时小天狼星正因为某个任务而用其他身份潜入绑架德拉科的幕后黑手家里卧底，他想要救人，但救人意味着暴露身份，放任不管意味着德拉科有百分之八十的可能活不过第二天，毕竟策划绑架他的人的目的不是赎金。在和行动组里另外三个人吵了一架踩碎耳机、无视所有命令把人救出来之后，小天狼星直接甩了辞呈给邓布利多。

曾经，在由同样的人策划的绑架案中他失去了雷古勒斯，因为这个他才最终加入了霍格沃茨，此时此刻看到另一个布莱克家的孩子遇见危险他没办法放任不管。

四岁的德拉科根本不知道小天狼星是谁，他只知道有个人把自己从坏人手里救了出来，那个人特别帅特别酷，他也想变得这么帅。蜜罐子养大的小少爷的认知中不存在得不到的东西，如果得不到，那说明闹得还不够。所以在德拉科撒泼打滚时，看到了自己教父回来、兴奋地跑来想要拉他去看自己拼了好久的乐高的哈利被气头上的小少爷抓起桌子上的象棋棋子砸了32下。

32个棋子，距离三米以上，目标在移动，次次命中胸口。在德拉科举起棋盘之前，邓布利多双眼放光，当机立断把德拉科扔给了斯内普。

刚和小天狼星吵了一架还输了的斯内普看到那个引发争吵源头的小屁孩子，差点儿被气背过去。

十几年后，明面上家族公司的继任者德拉科·马尔福成为了暗地里霍格沃茨的神枪手。

哈利用一副“真当我是白痴吗”的表情看着那个神枪手；“得了吧，谁不知道自从知道小天狼星是谁，听见他的脚步声你都能躲没影。”

“那他最好反省一下自己为什么这么讨人厌。”德拉科面不改色，“我真的只是来吃午餐的。”

“那我走了。”

“等等，等等等等！”德拉科连忙放下茶杯，伸手拽住哈利的袖口；“耐心是个好东西，波特，何况我可不想大白天在公共场合把应该发生在暗中的事重复太多遍。”

“你才是那个大白天在公共场合找我的人！”

“我的意思是，”德拉科揉揉太阳穴，耐着性子解释：“人还没到齐。”

像是为了印证他的话，店门突然被推开，背着画框提着画箱的女性左右看了看，蹦蹦跳跳着朝他们的方向走来。

“Hello Savior! Hello Lordling!”

“Hi Loony!”德拉科和哈利异口同声，然后双双反应过来哪里不太对。

“卢娜！”哈利惊慌地压着声音，“不要在外面喊代号！”

和任何秘密组织一样，霍格沃茨每个“毕业生”都有在出任务时用来联络的代号。称呼千奇百怪，哈利的Savior是因为他游戏打得厉害，德拉科的Lordling是因为他的身份，一个人的代号大多源于其他人如何叫他，这导致斯内普的代号是Batman。

所以斯内普无比讨厌出任务。

“我不认为这有什么问题，哈利。”虽然这么说，卢娜还是改变了称呼；“这不就是朋友之间的爱称吗？”

“他只是不喜欢这个名字。”德拉科向后靠在椅背上，“想要吃什么吗？我请客。”

“哦，伯爵红茶配上烤饼就很好！”卢娜开心地回答。哈利打了个了解的手势便起身去厨房，几分钟之后端着卢娜的茶点和德拉科的沙拉回来。他面对德拉科疑问的表情解释：

“你说有事商量，我默认那不是小天狼星想要知道的，所以把他按在厨房了。”

卢娜在几个长得看上去完全一样的烤饼里挑了挑，捏了一个嘴里。

“干得好，波特。现在还剩下——”德拉科看了看手表。

“他马上就到。”卢娜肯定地说。

“还有？”

哈利开口的同时一个人一路跑着冲进店里，他穿着一件超低的V领T恤，外套明显是匆忙套上的，在跑动过程中一只袖子已经掉到了胳膊肘。发现坐在角落里的他们三个之后，男人松了口气，边走边把外套往肩膀上扯。

“抱歉，我来晚——”

“Hello Vampire¹！”三个人异口同声，被称作吸血鬼的青年脚下一滑。

“请不要喊我这个名字？”他哭笑不得。

“这是今天的固定打招呼方式，迪戈里。”德拉科向唯一剩下的空位挥挥手，“装作我们是关系很好、可以互相喊爱称的朋友。”

“需要喝的吗，塞德里克？”哈利问，在塞德里克回答后给他端来了一杯柠檬水。

“拍摄刚结束我就赶过来了，”塞德里克一口气喝了半杯水才缓过劲来，“我有错过什么吗？”

“不，我一直在等人到齐，现在已经齐了。”德拉科回答。

哈利和塞德里克对视一眼，卢娜依旧在几块看着一样的烤饼中挑挑拣拣，仿佛正在讨论的事和自己无关一样。

“你有个问题，需要聚齐我们四个？”哈利不敢置信地问。不能怪他这个反应，德拉科･马尔福、哈利･波特、卢娜･洛夫古德、塞德里克･迪戈里，毫不夸张地说他们四个是这一代霍格沃茨四个分部中各自的实力天花板，他们之间两两合作并不罕见，但一次性聚集四个还是第一次。

几十年前有过一次类似的情况，那次的任务在海外美国，邓布利多还不是霍格沃茨的负责人。按照雇主的要求，四个分部的实力天花板行动组把一个国际通缉犯活着押去了德国，众所周知，要目标活着可比死了难多了。

“准确来说，是我有个任务。”德拉科纠正道。他从口袋里摸出了一张白色烫金字的请帖，递给右手边的塞德里克。“一个半个月后，马尔福庄园会举办一场聚会，为了炫耀炫耀财力打通打通关系当然这都不是重点。我手里有很多张邀请函，这种聚会永远不会嫌人多。目标会出现在聚会上，考虑到目标是谁，任务的危险系数很高，成功率很低，更不要说由于聚会地点问题，我家里的人也有可能会成为人质。”

“既然如此，为什么不干脆换个时间？”塞德里克把那张请帖展开，里面宾客的名字还没有填上。

德拉科耸耸肩，“夜长梦多。”

哈利看着他略微异常的神色，警惕地开口问：“谁是那个目标，马尔福？”

“哦，你们都认识他。我们亲爱的老朋友——汤姆･里德尔。”

——————————————————

1：塞德里克的演员罗伯特·帕丁森是暮光之城电影系列的男主

——————————————————

➠

对霍格沃茨的大部分人来说，汤姆･里德尔都不是一个陌生的名字。顺便一提，全是私仇，哪怕单是从这个层面上来说他也是蛮厉害的。

汤姆･里德尔最广为人知的身份是集团公司的创始人，里德尔集团表面上是主要研究制药但什么都涉及了点的正经公司，几乎没人知道的是，实际上，汤姆･里德尔最初创办公司仅仅是为了给他的地下组织——沃尔普及斯骑士（Knights of Walpurgis¹）打掩护。结果一不小心生意做这么大，嗯，人家就是擅长这个，气也没办法。

沃尔普及斯骑士是他们的自称，知情者对这个组织更常用的名字是DEATH EATERS，食死徒。用无恶不作形容他们毫不夸张，军情六处甚至曾和霍格沃茨联手试图端掉他们。在那次持续了五年的任务中，格兰芬多的詹姆･波特遇见了军情六处的莉莉･伊万斯，他们坠入爱河，在最后用生命造成了食死徒的元气大伤。

然而里德尔集团的涉猎范围实在太广，哪怕出了这样的事，也没有任何组织能在汤姆･里德尔还活着的情况下扳倒他。自那之后他的确安静了不少，最大的动作也不过是在小天狼星去卧底搜集情报的时候好巧不巧绑架了德拉科･马尔福。

卢娜的父亲曾经拥有一家报社，因为刊登的文章揭示了里德尔集团的真实情况被告到破产；塞德里克的父亲过去是国会议员，因为对里德尔集团颇有不满而被踢了出去。

“这是私仇，”德拉科･马尔福看着其余三个人，强调。“我是雇主，这任务是我发布的，没有什么更长远的计划，邓布利多向我保证我们不需要去考虑收尾工作。所有我需要的，就是里德尔的命。”

他并不急于寻找自己当初被绑架的原因，小时候跟着小天狼星混久了，德拉科或多或少还是被影响了思考方式。对他而言解决问题的表面才是第一位，至于根源，可以在表面不会再兴风作浪的以后慢慢查。

哈利先伸手覆上了德拉科的手背；“我加入。”他从听到那个名字以后就没有再舒展开眉头。

卢娜拍了拍指尖上的碎渣，也把手放了上去，嘴里塞满烤饼努力摆出严肃的表情点点头。

“这个邀请，”塞德里克晃了晃请帖，“我能带伴吗？”

德拉科思考了一下；“你是想带谁？”

“当然是我女朋友。”

考虑到他女朋友是谁，除非德拉科傻了才会不同意多一个帮手。

“只要不告诉她太多计划细节。”他叮嘱。

塞德里克笑了笑；“我们都不是新手，Lordling。”最后一只手也叠了上去。

离开咖啡店之前，卢娜背着画框突然转身，用仿佛没有焦距的视线来回看看德拉科和哈利。

“你们可以一起出任务吗？”

“如果你担心的是这个，我不会在波特得手之前干掉他的，洛夫古德。”

“下次再来吃东西价格翻倍！”哈利在收银台后面冲德拉科的后背竖起中指。

卢娜摇了摇头，“海水的泡沫会模糊视线²。”她说，没有解释的意思，像什么也没发生似的哼着歌蹦蹦跳跳离开了咖啡店。德拉科神情复杂地看着卢娜的背影，稍微侧了侧头。

“你觉得她知道多少，波特？”

“不会比邓布利多更多了。”哈利整了整领子。“别想太多，马尔福，这不会影响任何事。”

——————————————————

1：沃尔普及斯骑士（Knights of Walpurgis），食死徒的最初称呼，我也不知道，我百度了一下食死徒才知道有这么回事儿的

2：海水的泡沫，指爱神阿芙洛狄忒的名字的含义为，从海水的泡沫中诞生

——————————————————

➠

“这里有三份文件需要你签字，今天下午三点是帕金森小姐的预约，五点的时候你有一场董事会议请务必出席，换句话说请在两个小时内摆脱帕金森小姐，我是不会和那些难缠的董事解释为什么你不能出席的。”

德拉科捂着脸用办公椅转圈圈。

“我雇你是为了什么，就是为了让你找理由推掉这些我讨厌的会面，提醒我一句，Fall,为什么我要付你工资？”

“你雇我是因为想找一个给塞德里克发请帖的正当理由，那个有足够知名度的平面模特恰好是你助理的男朋友，这显然是个很好的掩护。”秋·张啪地合上手中的文件夹，“让我提醒你一下马尔福先生，我跳槽来你们公司应聘的可不是私人助理或者公关，我应聘的是财务方向！本身就不该负责和人打交道。”

“很公平。”德拉科叹了口气，从她手中接过文件，在桌子上到处找笔。

秋拿起在一摞书后面的钢笔给德拉科递过去；“顺便一提，Lordling，里德尔公司未来计划会涉及的项目都在这儿，我翻了一遍，没有找到需要和我们公司合作的地方。小心点，突然提出合作根本就是在大喊‘为了食死徒’。”

“或者再顺便对我下手。”德拉科立刻扔下公司的文件，抓着秋放在桌子上的情报一目十行往下看。

秋耸耸肩；“调查原因并不在我的工作范围内。”

“说到你的工作，”德拉科抬头，语气十分不解；“你是怎么在完成助理那一大堆乱七八糟的事的同时还能拿到这些东西的？”他晃了晃手中从里德尔集团内部服务器上黑到的资料。

“我是个拉文克劳，更重要的是，你真的认为会计的工作比助理少吗？”从会计跳槽到私人助理的秋没克制住翻了个白眼。

➠

“我认为粉色和两个黄色很配，为什么现在的时尚界总是追求单一的色彩？哦，我实在是不喜欢，色彩里有一切，单一的色调不过是未完成的代码。”

“谢谢你，卢娜。但这次的主题就是黑白。”塞德里克冲旁边的助理猛使眼色。“大学时学艺术的学妹，”他低声说，“帮她个忙，拿社会实践分。”

助理理解地点点头，决定无视这个头发上绑满彩色纸条的实习生，再听下去她怕是会忍不住揍人。

“FFFF已经是最大值了¹，”卢娜严肃地说，“再多一个两个都毫无意义。”

助理收拾起塞德里克换下来的衣服抱着出去了，说真的，学艺术的人脑子都有问题吗？

“秋今天开了德拉科的跑车，还有十分钟就到门口了。”助理离开之后，卢娜毫无预兆转变话题；“记得把这张内存卡给Fall，Vampire，让她转交给Lordling。”

“什么？为什么秋会开马尔福的车？还有为什么你会知道她还有十分钟就到了？”

金发姑娘开心地将笔记本电脑抱在胸前；“拉文克劳！”

——————————————————

1：黑色和白色在HTML中的颜色代码分别是#000000和#FFFFFF；在十六进制中FFFF是最大的四位数，从0000到FFFF有十六进制中所有的整数

——————————————————

➠

“哈利。”

哈利后退两步，探头进客厅。“怎么了，大脚板？”

小天狼星手里捏着一张被揉得皱巴巴的纸，仿佛被团成球逗过狗似的，除了哈利可以肯定家里没有养狗。用卢平的话说，一只小天狼星显然已经足够了。

“对于纳西莎·马尔福突然给我寄来了一张聚会的请帖的事，你有什么要说的吗？”

“我认为你最好去问德拉科·马尔福。”哈利认真道。

“得了吧小狗，别小看你的教父。我和纳西莎至少三十年没说过话了，布莱克家的乖乖女不会在没有目的的情况下突然联系离家出走的败家子。而就在几天前，你和德拉科，还有两个我不认识的人在店里吃了顿午餐，这之间绝对有什么关联。”

前格兰芬多越说越激动，甩胳膊的时候不小心又把请帖扔了出去。哈利尝试了好几次都没能打断成功，不得不等他说完才插得上话。

“你都不在霍格沃茨了，小天狼星！”哈利呻吟着，“你知道我不会告诉你的，比起这个，不如想想到时候怎么和你几十年没见过的姐姐说话，你知道我一定会把你拖过去的，对吧？”

小天狼星憋在喉咙里的“我对不起詹姆对不起莉莉居然把你也带进了霍格沃茨”顿时被“要对几十年没见的亲戚说什么”的恐慌压了下去。

➠

“你是怎么说服你妈妈给小天狼星请帖的？”

“我没有，也许只是不经意间提了一句在离公司很离的咖啡店里看到了一个长的很帅的店员，顺便描述了一下他的长相。剩下的我什么什么没参与。”

哈利伸出去的胳膊一顿，立刻被德拉科揪住破绽手刀从下往上砍在肘部，顺势扭到他的背后。

“你居然当着你妈妈的面说小天狼星很帅？！”格兰芬多震惊了。

德拉科得意地挑起眉；“嫉妒了，波特？”

“你想得美！”

他飞快地用另一只手抓住德拉科的手腕，双腿发力，在斯莱特林的胳膊条件反射绷直试图保持控制权时借力后空翻重新落在地上，挣脱了钳制的那条胳膊绕了个圈死死卡住德拉科的脖子，膝盖顶着他的腰把人摔在垫子上。

“认输吧，马尔福。”哈利俯下身子，在他耳边低语：“你永远不可能打得过我。”

“去你妈的，波特！有本事和我比射击！”挣扎了几下发现根本挣脱不了的德拉科气得张口就骂。

“你是那个提出对打的人，所以，不，我不会和你比射击。”

“你觉得他们需要多长时间才能发现我们在这儿？”

“我不知道，也许是当他们停止调情。”

德拉科深深叹了口气，他翘起小腿，用鞋跟戳了戳哈利的后背。黑发青年松开钳制，让他的四肢都瘫在垫子上，德拉科翻了个身。

“是我的错觉吗？还是每个人都喜欢在谈论我们时假装我们不在场。”

“我不知道，也许我们是隐形的，这就是为什么我们两个的任务成功率最高。”哈利向德拉科伸出一只手，躺在地上的金发青年自然而然地接过把自己拉了起来。

“这是一个很好的观点！”靠墙蹲着的卢娜突然兴奋了起来，“Savior和Lordling实际上都有在特殊情况下会触发隐形的被动技能，你们都是变种人！哦！”她连忙捞住险些从自己膝盖上滑下去的笔记本电脑。

塞德里克为这番莫名其妙的言论头疼地扶额。

“我们有更多关于亲爱的目标的情报了吗，贾维斯¹？”

塞德里克真心觉得自己老了，跟不上这些人玩梗的速度。

“Not more, sir.”卢娜用机械般的语调从善如流地回答；“但我找到了一个新的名单，你会感兴趣的，德拉科。”

她打开了一张PPT，极有可能是在刚才等那两个人打完架的时候临时制作的，色彩鲜艳到甚至很难辨认出上面的字。

哈利压着德拉科的肩膀看屏幕，被斯莱特林抓着脑袋往旁边推。

“身高不够就不要为难自己了，波特。”

“我顶多比你矮一英寸！脱鞋之后！”

德拉科从喉咙里发出一阵气音，没再理他。总是需要和文件打交道的德拉科看起资料来显然比一般人要快，哪怕是配色瞎眼的PPT，哈利还没看完一半德拉科就伸手往下翻页了。

“这是什么？”哈利放弃了跟上德拉科的阅读速度，转而去问卢娜。

“全部的食死徒核心人员名单。”卢娜回答，语气轻快得仿佛这些资料可以随便从网上下载得到。“至少是我能找到的，入侵食死徒的防火墙就像是在梵高的作品中找一大块纯色，但好处是清除痕迹没这么难。”

当Loony说“我找得到的”时，基本就等于全部，除非在现在这个时代还会有人不把档案留电子档备份。如果真有这种东西，那就不是拉文克劳的工作了，应该归格兰芬多是或者赫奇帕奇。然而德拉科明确表明哈利･波特的任务就是干掉里德尔，在此之前最好别冒险在他面前露面；而塞德里克作为平面模特，实在没有正当理由突然跳槽进别人公司。

“果然小巴蒂･克劳奇也在名单上。”德拉科若有所思地点点头，“这个人毫无疑问也会出现在聚会上，但我不知道他看起来是什么样，Vampire，他归你了。”

“他是什么重要人物吗？”

“具体情况我不是很清楚，但抓住他是邓布利多同意为我们扫尾的条件。”

“克劳奇曾经是有名的医学教授，在未经病人同意的情况下使用实验中的药物导致数十名病人死亡而被起诉，然而在那之后却突然销声匿迹。”卢娜解释，“他是个食死徒，为什么我一点也不惊讶？”

“没有照片？那我应该怎么确定目标？”塞德里克问。

“他是个外科医生，”令他意外的是，这次是哈利开口了；“重点研究整形方向，他的研究怎么说呢……有些超现实了，据说他每次出现用的都是不同的面孔，和神秘博士²似的。”

“波特说得对，迪戈里。这就是用得着你的地方。”德拉科点点头。

赫奇帕奇扫了一遍面前三个人毫无波澜的脸色，有些崩溃；“所以，四个人中我知道的最少？！卢娜就算了，你们两个是怎么知道的！”

哈利和德拉科对视一眼；“小天狼星･布莱克。”他们同时开口，哈利接着补充：“他总是喜欢夸耀自己的过去，我也很奇怪为什么还没有狙击手³试着干掉他。”

塞德里克眯起眼睛，总觉得自己似乎漏看了什么。这时德拉科指着训练室外的一张桌子示意其他人都过去，说和救世主打过一架再长时间站着实在是为难人，打断了他的思路。

“我猜测你们或多或少考虑过为什么我会突然把里德尔当做目标。”周围没有其他人，但德拉科依旧压低了声音：“这没什么需要隐瞒的，如你们所知里德尔集团打算和我家公司达成合作关系，这让我半个月前在家里见到了汤姆･里德尔……姑且先问一句，你们知道里德尔现在是多少岁吗？”

“九十七岁零八个月十二天。”卢娜飞快地给出了答案。

“嗯……我猜卢娜说得对？”哈利试探着说。

“我们说的真是同一个汤姆里德尔吗，我不认为我的记忆有问题，小时候我曾经见到过他一次，那绝对不是个老人。”塞德里克反驳。

“你见到的可能是小汤姆･里德尔，或者说汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，里德尔的儿子。”卢娜敲敲键盘调出一个页面。“他的个人隐私保护的很好，或许是在国外出生的，我只能找到一张近期的照片，和老汤姆･里德尔年轻时看起来……不对，这说不通。”拉文克劳的手指停了下来，“为什么这里有个汤姆･马沃罗･里德尔出生在22年前的记录？”

“我父母去世之后？”哈利猛地抬起头。

“……我曾经见过他，”德拉科双臂交叉抱在胸前，手指冲着平时绑着枪套的位置。“四岁的时候，当然，那时候我不知道他是谁，他也不知道我已经清醒了。直到半个月前，我在家里又见到他了，不仅仅是看上去，连神态动作都和二十年前一模一样，那张脸毫无疑问是个比我们大不了多少的同代人。”

“有些人即使过了二十年也不会变老太多，我知道，但那个人身上有种让我很在意的东西，所以我雇人调查了一下。不是霍格沃茨的人，是之前去美国出任务的时候认识的伊法魔尼的熟人，里德尔已经熟悉霍格沃茨的套路了，我不想让他有任何多余的防备。所以重点是，这么一查，出现了三个汤姆･里德尔。”

“他一家三代都叫同一个名字！？”

德拉科发出愤怒的低吼，抬手往哈利头上削了一把，格兰芬多的实力天花板就这么硬生生挨了毫无技巧的一下。

“求你了，波特。如果你觉得大脑很多余，尽快把它捐给有需要的人。”德拉科尖锐地讽刺，“当然他妈的不是！从头到尾就只有一个汤姆･里德尔，或者应该说他就是那个汤姆･马沃罗･里德尔，今年九十七岁零八个月十二天，也许更大。”

“你在伊法魔尼还有熟人？”塞德里克问。

德拉科顿了顿；“……不要在意细节。”

“经历了三代的同一个人、重点研究整容的医生、以及贝拉特里克斯。”卢娜认真地点头，“这里面一定有什么。”

“你就这么接受这个听起来就不靠谱的设定了？！”哈利目瞪口呆。

“为什么不！奇怪的东西并不一定是谎言，人们甚至认为骚扰虻不是真的。”

“因为它不是真的！”

卢娜用一副“你看我都说了”的眼神看着哈利，黑发青年一时语塞，想了半天也没想起来该如何反驳。

“别管它了。”他举手认输，“贝拉特里克斯又是什么人，会牵扯到的目标之一？”

“作为我母亲的姐姐，她失踪三十多年了；作为食死徒之一，这个数字至少需要减少十。总而言之，不，一个下落不明的人不是我们的目标。”

哈利纠结了一下这其中的人物关系，神色复杂地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“为什么我觉得里德尔这么针对布莱克家的人？实话告诉我们，马尔福，布莱克家以前是不是有里德尔集团的雇员？”

“你他妈当我是什么，超凡蜘蛛侠⁴？里德尔是蜥蜴教授？”

“对对对，就是这个感觉，电影的那个。蜥蜴教授听起来不错。”

“Shut up, Harry Osborn!”

“Make me, Peter Parker!”

塞德里克放下给秋发短信的手机；“他们什么时候才能调完情？”他绝望地问。

“我们去找秋吧，”卢娜将笔记本装进双肩包里斜挎上，她耸耸肩；“现在我们走了他们也不会注意到的，毕竟，他们也没注意到我们什么时候来的。”

——————————————————

1：钢铁侠的人工智能AI万能管家

2：第十任神秘博士和小巴蒂·克劳奇的演员都是大卫·田纳特。当神秘博士受到不可修复的创伤时，他可以重生自己的身体;在此过程中，他的外貌和性格变化，而一个新的演员将承担这个角色

3：演员中的一个笑话，如果在电影上映前的采访中剧透就会被狙击手干掉

4：蜘蛛侠系列电影中似乎只有安德鲁·加菲尔德主演的超凡蜘蛛侠解释了为什么彼得·帕克被蜘蛛咬了之后会成为蜘蛛侠，因为研究那种蜘蛛的是彼得的父亲，他将自己的DNA混入了培养的蜘蛛中，所以只有和他有血缘关系的彼得能够获得超能力

——————————————————

➠

他记得那个眼神，他永远都忘不了。

血红色的眼睛像是瞄准镜的光点，不详地打转，他闭上眼假装自己还在昏迷，冰冷的空气掠过他脖子上的大动脉。

他想找一把枪，然而睡衣下没有任何武器，周围的人离得太远，他被胶带捆着连根手指都动不了。

猩红的视线和他对上，这次没有人来干预，一把手术刀贴上了他的喉咙。

德拉科･马尔福猛地从床上坐起来，双手死死捂住脖子仿佛只要一松开那把刀就会割断他的喉咙。他喘着粗气眼睛抓狂地在身旁扫视，突然扑到床边一把抓起床头上的手机，颤抖着拨出一个电话。

铃响了将近半分钟才接通，另一端传来的声音十分沙哑，似乎还在睡梦中没有清醒。

“…What the FUCK，马尔福？现在是凌晨三……”

“闭嘴！！”德拉科尖叫着打断，又立刻改口：“不不不，说话，保持说话，别停下！”

“嘿，发生什么了？噩梦？”电话那头的声音清醒了，德拉科没有真正回答，嘟嘟囔囔说了些听不清的东西，用被子把自己裹成一团。

“你想让我说什么，马尔福，读故事给你听吗？”那个声音难过地呻吟着。

“滚开。”德拉科被逗笑了，“我不是个见鬼的四岁小孩儿。”

“是你让我保持说话的，别这么多要求。我找找以前泰迪的故事书……啊，在这儿。”那个声音清了清嗓子，“嗯我看看，这篇就不错，泰迪小时候最喜欢了。从前有三个兄弟，在黎明时分，沿着一条偏僻蜿蜒的道路旅行……”

“我不需要童话——”

“你是那个凌晨三点打电话吵醒我的人，你没有选择权，闭嘴好好听。”德拉科叹气，把手机开成免提放在枕头上，依旧蜷成一团窝在被子里。

电话里的声音继续着：

“三兄弟及时到达了一条河边，这是一条既深又急的河流，无法涉水而过，也无法泅游而过。但是，这三兄弟会魔法……”

德拉科的呼吸在童话中逐渐平静下来，被声音代入深层的意识中，似乎说话的人就在附近。随之而来的盛夏灼热回忆驱散了脑海中的阴冷，灯火通明的夜晚和摇滚乐混入酒精调制成醉人的鸡尾酒，他迷失在滚烫的热浪里。

“……他像对待老朋友一样地向死神打招呼，很高兴地跟死神走了，他们最后也都一样离开了人世。”电话里的声音顿了顿；“睡着了？”

德拉科迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了什么。

“…Goodnight，马尔福。”

“嗯哼……night。”德拉科翻了个身，电话在他背后被挂断。

➠

作为一个赫奇帕奇，塞德里克·迪戈里过于显眼，从小到大他的长相都和平凡扯不上边，在某槽点极多的系列电影¹爆红之后因为和男主角长得像，被其他人开玩笑似的把代号改成Vampire的事只能证明这个观点的正确性。

但为什么他依旧是个优秀的赫奇帕奇，除了硬性的实力问题以外，根本原因反而偏偏在他的不平凡上。

任务的成功率和目标的知名度往往成反比，知名的目标警惕心总是很高，一个没有任何背景的人突然出现在他们附近不难，但想要达到能够收集到情报的位置真的不太可能。这种情况下劣势就转变为了优势，塞德里克不是那种特别出名的，但也绝非默默无闻。

“你很容易引起克劳奇的注意，”秋翻看着资料说，“演员和模特行业的人会担心外表体型简直太常见了，或许对他那种满脑子研究的人而言你会是一个很好的潜在实验对象。如果连你也吸引不了他的注意，其他人就更没有可能了。”

“我们可以在聊天的时候抱怨这些事，”塞德里克在德拉科给的地图上画了条路线，“或许可以表现出我们因为我的工作问题在闹矛盾，没有准确上班时间、经常打乱各种计划、碰上毫无职业道德的摄影师……”

秋打断道：“你是认真在抱怨工作，对吧？”

“我当然是！我每天都会想一万次我要辞职！”

她同情地抱了抱自己男朋友。“每个人都是一样的。”她语重心长地说。

——————————————————

1：罗伯特·帕丁森本人对暮光之城系列电影没什么好评价，知道终于要拍完的时候特别兴奋，曾评价过类似“这就是个小女孩毫无逻辑的妄想”

——————————————————

➠

自从收到纳西莎·马尔福的请帖之后，小天狼星一直处于神经紧张状态。布莱克家是典型的old money，世世代代积累下来的财富够一个人不工作挥霍几辈子，家里各种表亲堂亲全都住在一起。还小的时候，小天狼星和家里三个姐姐的关系算不上特别亲近，但姑且相处愉快，后来贝拉特里克斯对神神叨叨的东西越来越狂热、安多米达被断绝关系、雷古勒斯被绑架杀害，小天狼星和家里大吵了一架之后收拾东西去詹姆·波特家住，他再也没和家里联系过。

连纳西莎和卢修斯结婚的事他都是从报纸上看来的，两家old money联姻足够报纸留出一个版面。

他和纳西莎从来聊不到一起，如果说他和安多米达是家里最叛逆的，纳西莎和雷古勒斯就是最乖的。但这不代表纳西莎不可怕，她和安多米达的关系曾经十分不错，每当小天狼星缠着安多米达太久，他一定会收到来自角落里尖锐阴冷的视线。当他回头，纳西莎却还是在喝茶看书，好像根本没有注意到他们似的。这种时候小天狼星只好打个寒颤，随便找什么理由溜走以防哪天洗头时发现自己的洗发水被换成了辣椒油。

不是说他没碰到过。

小天狼星一直相信，别看贝拉疯狂的样子那么可怕，这家里同辈中最可怕的还是纳西莎。

他不会推辞帮自己教子的忙，虽然把哈利也养进了霍格沃茨总让小天狼星觉得对不起詹姆和莉莉，可他也比任何人都能理解哈利的选择，一个为了弟弟一个为了父母，他最懂哈利的心情。

但这不应该包括面对纳西莎·马尔福。

小天狼星崩溃地呻吟，嘭地把自己脑袋砸到桌面上，完全不管是不是吸引了店里所有人的目光。

“小时候说好的永远不会和马尔福家的小鬼头一起出任务呢，哈利……”他喃喃自语。

“咳咳！”

有人清了清嗓子，小天狼星瞬间撑着桌子边缘把自己推起来，换上他在酒吧征服了无数人的微笑；“欢迎！有什么是……西茜？！”

站在柜台前的女人穿着一件深蓝的长裙，金色的长发盘在头顶。她的五官轮廓看起来和小天狼星很像，当然，更像德拉科·马尔福。她用一只手捂住嘴，佯装震惊：“哦，天呐，小天狼星！真没想到会在这里见到你！这真是太巧了，你甚至没来参加我的婚礼！机会难得，不请你好久不见的姐姐喝杯茶吗？”

他像条鱼似的呆呆地张大嘴，支支吾吾好久都没能说出话来。纳西莎耐心地等着，笑容的弧度没有丝毫变化。

半晌，小天狼星抬起手合上了自己的下巴，指了指周围的空桌。

“嗯……你先找个位置坐下？我去给你泡杯茶。”

纳西莎扬起眉毛刚要开口，已经转过身的小天狼星便公式般嘟囔：“大吉岭，一份奶两块糖，说真的，你儿子那么喜欢喝甜的都是你的错。”

也许她对小天狼星的反应很惊讶，但没有任何多余的情绪从纳西莎的脸上流露出来。

➠

“邀请函？”

“Check.”

“路线？”

“In my heart.”

“狙击手？”

“你知道我在哪儿。”德拉科･马尔福放下假装咳嗽时捂着嘴的手，重新挂上僵硬的笑，站在父母身后和所有来打招呼的人寒暄。

“以及，阿不思。”斯内普从一整面墙的电脑屏幕前转身，看向身后的邓布利多；“我究竟为什么又要接手一个同时有波特和马尔福存在的烂摊子？”

“因为这次的目标，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多依旧笑着，但显然比平时严肃。霍格沃茨最大的监控室被启用，除了踢掉帆布鞋蹲坐在转椅上的卢娜以外，房间里还有好几个拉文克劳，其中的一些正观察着出现在行动组附近的人，实时搜索他们的信息。

“你是我们唯一有过两次对抗里德尔经验的人，你的判断很重要。”

斯内普哼了一声；“因为前两次都有好结果。”

邓布利多没有回答。

不知谁的耳机中传来了一阵杂音，没过多久小天狼星的声音便在屋子里回荡：“哟，Batman！听说你还在霍格沃茨可真是出乎意料！既然你没那个胆子面对，不如趁早辞职！”

“为什么我总有种想回答的冲动¹？”塞德里克的声音响起。

“也许等你不想当模特了之后可以考虑去演电影。”秋说，她挽着塞德里克的胳膊向门口检查请帖的人笑了笑。

斯内普狠狠皱起眉；“如果我没记错的话，布莱克，你才是那个离开霍格沃茨。更何况，如果你有自己假想中万分之一的勇气，为什么不停止在车道上转圈，带着波特先生走进那扇该死的大门呢？”

“我这叫谨慎！才……哈利？等等等等小狗我还没和Batman吵完！”

音响放大了阵阵刺耳的“嗞嗞”声，过了一会儿，哈利的声音重新出现在频道中：

“抱歉，小天狼星趁我没注意把耳机抢走了。我已经威胁他再这么做接下来一个月就自己做饭，问题解决。”

“波特。”斯内普的声音让站在九月太阳底下的哈利愣是打了个寒颤。

“嗯……是的，先生？”

“如果今天我再听到布莱克的声音，你最担心的就不是马尔福会不会朝你开枪了，因为我肯定会的。我假设你明白我的意思？”

哈利抖了抖；“Crystal.”

由于这次的场地在德拉科家里，计划中所有步骤是否可行都是经过他确认的。比如最初，卢娜提出要德拉科在监控室安插病毒的计划就被否决了，那样太容易被发觉有人在内部响应，虽然邓布利多承诺只要抓住克劳奇，霍格沃茨就会负责一切舆论控制，但他还是需要考虑失败的情况。

所以安装新监控器的工作就交给了德拉科，聚会准备期间庄园里的外人来来往往，混入一两个不怀好意的人不足为奇。这花了德拉科将近一个星期的晚上在花园里爬上爬下，被质疑为什么需要那么久的第二天，他带来了一段绕着自己家外围走路拍摄的视频录像。

看完视频，连卢娜都罕见地沉默了。

“我知道你一直在说，你在一座见鬼的庄园里长大。”哈利不敢置信地看着他，“但我真的没想到那是个他妈的城堡！”

“也许Princeling比Lordling更符合实际情况。”塞德里克盯着那栋建筑盯了好久，建议。

“你们对我的代号必须加个-ling²有什么执念？”

“你看起来就很营养不良。”

“滚开，Savior！”

因此现在，霍格沃茨监控室的显示屏中都是由新安装的摄像头捕捉到的画面，还有一组拉文克劳正在剪辑不容易被发现循环的片段，就等他们几个开始行动之后黑掉庄园里的监视器循环播放。

德拉科从身后桌子上拿起一杯香槟，他的酒量很不错，但从没喜欢过喝酒。但如果事情能按计划发展，接下来的事没有点酒精他不知道自己能不能完成。上次和汤姆･里德尔面对面时他好歹能坐着，发抖的腿被桌子严严实实地挡住，让他站着面对困扰了自己好多年的噩梦……对不起，德拉科不是格兰芬多的那群四肢发达没脑子的生物，害怕的时候他会后退而不是硬着头冲上去。

“情况汇报。”斯内普的声音从耳机中传来。“Vampire, Fall.”

“我们开始沿着路线逛了，”塞德里克低声回答，“目前还没遇见能搭上话的人。”

“沿着目前的方向走，放着红酒冰桶的桌子后面有一位你拍过封面图的杂志负责人。”卢娜的手指像羽毛般拂过键盘，却传出噼里啪啦的声响。“和他搭话，融入这个环境。”

“附近有值得注意的人吗，Loony？”

“哦，不，暂时没有，Fall，我不认为他会在蜥蜴博士之前出现。”

斯内普的眉毛一抽；“你们这些倒霉孩子什么时候才能停止用电影人物命名目标？”

“这难道不是很好的隐藏手段吗？”邓布利多兴致勃勃地说，斯内普没理他。

“Savior?”

“还在等马尔福夫人身边什么时候能没人，”哈利回答，“小天狼星现在过去不正常，虽然她已经来过咖啡店一次了。”

“很好，让布莱克本色发挥，由着他拖延，尽可能拖到汤姆･里德尔出现之后。”

哈利迟迟没有回应，在斯内普开始从监视器中德拉科的位置移开视线时，他才支支吾吾开口：“先生，小天狼星非要让我转告你一句，既然如此为什么不让他在门口晃悠。”

“我对Batman说了那个F-word³！”小天狼星的怒吼隐隐约约传来。

“What the fu…小天狼星！你再这样我说什么也不会在电影之夜陪你看DC的电影了！！”

监视器里显示哈利附近很多人都被小天狼星的喧哗吸引了注意力，格兰芬多连忙补救，似乎成功让所有人都以为这不过是家人之间常有的对话，纷纷露出赞同或是不赞同的表情，便重新专注起自己的事来。

斯内普突然对哈利･波特有了不到半茶匙的同情。

“Lordling?”他例行公事地问。

“还在等，”德拉科的声音比任何人都要低，他把嘴藏在高脚杯后面。“他们只说蜥蜴博士会过来，毫无疑问我不得不站在这儿等他。”

塞德里克和秋正在和杂志负责人谈话，对方显然记得塞德里克，看起来气氛很不错。在话题快要结束时一个和对方长得很像的年轻女人凑了过去。负责无线耳麦的拉文克劳调低了来自塞德里克耳麦中传来的音量，行动负责人不需要时时刻刻听着四个不同的场景，也不必担心遗漏重点，霍格沃茨培养拉文克劳就是干这个的。

卢娜打开了一瓶亮粉色的指甲油，她盯着屏幕，手准确无误地将刷子覆盖在脚趾甲盖的每个角落。邓布利多凑过去询问她还有没有其他颜色的，两个人低声窃窃私语。

“也许我们得到了什么。”塞德里克的声音突然又被放大。

“我们在听，Vampire。”卢娜动了动脚趾。

“秋现在正在和阿莉托娜聊天，她提到在他们的小圈子中断断续续会出现类似的说法，容颜永驻之类的。但从没人透露是谁做的，只是一系列的说法后隐隐约约存在一个人的影子。也许你妈妈也曾听说过，Lordling，可以问问。”

“也许在这之后。”德拉科并不怎么关心地回答。

这种态度并没有什么问题，小巴蒂･克劳奇对霍格沃茨而言是个重要猎物，但对这次任务而言，他只是个附带的赠品。如果不是邓布利多提出的作为收尾工作的替换，在自己家执行的任务中德拉科根本不会特别需要一个顶级的赫奇帕奇。

他甚至不需要一个赫奇帕奇。

“所以，Madame Báthori⁴（巴托里夫人）。”卢娜说，立刻获得了其他人的赞同。

斯内普伸手猛地拍上自己的额头，试图把这些倒霉孩子们的胡言乱语拍出大脑。

情侣二人组被先前那个女生拉进了一个小圈子，谈话对象换了一批又一批；哈利还在和小天狼星讨价还价，没人知道小天狼星到底是真的不敢去和纳西莎打招呼还是在演戏；德拉几乎坐在了桌子上，皮鞋在草地上不断敲打。

“我需要在这儿站到什么时候？”他不耐烦地问。

纳西莎回过头，为他的姿势颦眉；“注意礼仪，德拉科。”她说，松开挽着卢修斯的胳膊伸过去整了整德拉科的领带。“我知道你没有邀请一个伴儿，这意味着在聚会上你没有必须要做的私人陪伴，陪陪你母亲，至少坚持到里德尔先生来。你知道，他对你的话印象深刻，他的父亲身体不是很好，会稍微晚一会儿到。”

“听起来我需要一个救世主把我从这种困境中拯救出来。”

几十米外的哈利瞬间喷了小天狼星一身酒。

“Lordling，”斯内普已经开始胃疼了，“请克制你自己，不要真的在任务开始之前杀了我们的Savior。”

纳西莎往德拉科胳膊上捶了一拳，换来一声装模作样的哀嚎。

“小狗！！我很欣赏你为了找个理由让我避免和西茜说话的努力，但这是我唯一的一套西装！唯一的！”小天狼星表情扭曲地看着自己满身红葡萄酒。

哈利还没来及说什么，公共频道中突然传来了德拉科的低吼：

“见鬼，我好像看到他的车了。”

卢娜立刻戴上耳机把键盘拉到膝盖上，放大了那句话之后停在车道上的每一辆车中的每一个人，把图像分给其他人。除了她以外的拉文克劳迅速开始排查出现的人中有没有可能是小巴蒂･克劳奇的人。

“我找到了一个不太可能出现的人，Loony。”

“把情况告诉Vampire，那边就交给你了。”

帕德玛撕开一根棒棒糖，含糊不清地应下。

斯内普罕见地飙出一句骂娘。

“这怎么可能？”他喃喃自语，“这么多年过去了，他和过去一模一样。”

“我早就说过了，你们不信。”德拉科干巴巴地回应。

“那是因为你说三代里德尔是同一个人。”斯内普说完就伸手暂时关掉了德拉科的连线，他撑着卢娜坐的椅子，示意她放大某个人。

整整一面墙的显示屏全都合为一体，画面中央的男人留着精炼的短发，黑西装口袋里骚包地露出深红色手帕的一角。他没有带伴，进门后大致扫视了一下人群，然后便径直向马尔福一家的方向走过去。

“按计划，”德拉科的声音在公共频道响起；“行动！”

——————————————————

1：罗伯特·帕丁森是新版蝙蝠侠的演员

2：-ling作为后缀常见的解释中可以表示小、柔弱。所以哈利说德拉科营养不良

3：就是FUCK

4：吸血鬼女伯爵，用处女的血洗澡的那个血腥玛丽

——————————————————

➠

“马尔福先生、马尔福夫人，还有年轻的小少爷（Young Master），这么快就能再次见到你们真是令人愉快。”

汤姆･里德尔和卢修斯握手，在纳西莎手背上吻了一下，刚向德拉科伸出手斯莱特林口袋中的手机就响了起来。

“抱歉，”德拉科一点也不抱歉地耸耸肩转过身挂掉电话假装说了几句，尽量让自己表情看上去很抱歉转回去面对里德尔。

“我必须得走一趟了，麻烦的公司事务。”他摊开手。

纳西莎无可奈何地瞪了他一眼。里德尔眯起眼睛，嘴上还维持着礼貌的微笑。

“没必要在意我，就我而言，很高兴知道未来的合伙人对自己的工作这么负责。也许之后你能抽时间去参观一下我的公司，德拉科･马尔福先生？”他从口袋中掏出一张名片递过来。

德拉科在耳机里好几个声音的催促下皮笑肉不笑地接过了名片，根本不掩饰自己的急切快步向车库的方向走去。

“时机把握得好Fall，Savior你他妈人呢？！”

“在路上了。”

哈利气喘吁吁地回答。他用力把小天狼星拉进纳西莎的视线范围内，里德尔的眼睛向旁边飞快地转了一下，随即放开刚握到手里的酒杯。

“我还有一些人需要打招呼，”他向卢修斯致歉，“既然之后我们还会有更多交流的时间，现在就不打扰你们了。”

他离开的步伐从容不迫，却刚好压在小天狼星抬头时消失在视野范围。哈利往那个方向看了一眼，得到卢娜确认的声音后继续和小天狼星作斗争。

纳西莎突然发出一声要被勒死的声音。

“小天狼星！！”她快步走过来，目瞪口呆地看着小天狼星衬衫上的酒渍。“你这是怎么弄的？！”

“他把酒洒到了自己身上。”哈利飞快地回答。

“什么？明明——”

“他还想把责任推给我。”哈利强硬地打断；“嗯……你就是纳西莎･马尔福？你好，谢谢你的聚会邀请，我是哈利･波特，小天狼星的教子。”

“哦，波特先生！”纳西莎出乎意料热情地回应，“你可以叫我纳西莎，如果不是小天狼星这么固执，我们早就见过面了。这么多年过去了他还是这么不小心。”她冲着小天狼星的衬衫咋舌。

“你刚才啧我了？”小天狼星不敢置信，“等等，西茜，你从来不会啧别人，可你居然啧我？！”

纳西莎翻了个白眼。

“你可以叫我哈利。”哈利克制着自己不要对耳机里德拉科“不要和我妈妈调情”的警告翻白眼，寒暄了几句之后纳西莎给了哈利一张门卡，让他带小天狼星去换件衣服。哈利把卡塞给小天狼星转身出去。

“Point me¹, Loony.”

“Gotcha!”卢娜举起一只手，“他现在在一楼东边……”

德拉科在方向盘上的手一滑，哈利准备迈出门的腿一抽。

“他在屋子里面干什么？？”两人异口同声。

“也许是骚扰虻让他去的。好了，我得到建筑内监视器的画面了，跟上Savior。”

“他绝对是冲着你家里的什么东西来的，马尔福！”

“好像我他妈还需要你提醒似的。”德拉科一个漂移车头来了一百八十度转弯，他花了几分钟把车开回离自己家后门不远的空地上找了个能够藏身的位置，捞起后排座上的高尔夫杆袋；“有没有谁能给我个准，我是按计划还是换把手枪回去，既然他主动独处？”

等了三秒没有回复，德拉科这才意识到哪里不太对劲：耳机中一片寂静，没有任何人的说话声或者受到干扰的电流声。德拉科相信霍格沃茨技术部门的产品，哈利･波特甚至在五角大楼里给他断断续续通信过，他不认为有什么小型干扰器能把信号干扰得如此彻底，也就是说造成现状的只有一个可能——他的通信被卢娜切断了。

“WTF？”德拉科瞬间想了好几种可能，也许是他父母突然回到屋子里挡到了哈利･波特的路，哈利需要用些强硬的手段——比如把人打晕——为了不让他的声音产生干扰才会切断自己的通信。这个想法意外地有说服力，然而在又过了一分钟通信还没恢复时，德拉科开始急了。

凭哈利･波特的身手，一分钟撂倒十个普通人都绰绰有余，那么如果之前的设想不成立，还有什么原因会让卢娜切断通信？

“Lordling,”斯内普的声音猝不及防地响了起来。“拿上枪下车，五点钟方向藏身，十点钟方向待机。”

德拉科条件反射按要求就位，上膛完毕后才反应过来要提问：“刚才发生什么了，为什么要切断我的通信？我在等什么？”

“那是Loony的个人行为，现在指挥权在我这儿。”斯内普没有正面回答，背景音里隐隐约约有什么人在抗议；“目标会在二十秒内通过，抓住机会。”

所有疑问都被暂时压了下去，德拉科深吸一口气握住扳机。他的车对瞄准的方向而言恰好在一间仓库的拐角后，自己也被集装箱挡着，相当方便开枪后逃跑。突然有人影出现在瞄准范围内，德拉科调了下耳塞，瞄准。

然后他僵在了原地。

显示屏上不知道从哪儿突然出现的两个人正在往掩体后的一辆越野车走去，其中一个被另一个搀着，似乎无法走路。

“Lordling.”狙击手一直没有行动，斯内普不耐烦地皱眉，“你在干什么？马尔福先生？德拉科！”

“我他妈在找角度！”德拉科低吼，他飞快地调整着枪口，向来很稳的手现在抖得甚至不敢放到扳机上。“操，不行，我没办法只瞄准里德尔。这他妈怎么回事刚才发生了什么为什么没人告诉我波特被里德尔抓住了？！”

汤姆･里德尔把自己牢牢藏在昏过去的哈利身后，德拉科调了好几次也没发现要如何才能在不伤害哈利的情况下击中目标，他咬着下嘴唇，掌心满是汗。

“德拉科！”

“我他妈做不到！”

“没人让你只瞄准里德尔！”

狙击手脸色煞白，他比任何人都清楚这条规矩，训练期就总是拿这个和哈利互相威胁，然而真的遇见这种情况他却抖得手都打滑，直到里德尔把哈利塞进车里绝尘而去都没能扣下扳机。

“德拉科，你究竟——”

“你们他妈在想什么？！”德拉科收起枪冲回车上，刚关上门就大声质问；“突然切断我的通信、不告诉我究竟发生了什么，我才是发起任务的人！我有权知道到底怎么回事！如果我的记忆没出错，只有在确定被抓的人救不回来了才会放弃，哈利･波特是他妈的死了吗？！”

他的手依旧在抖，拆枪的速度勉强维持在自己的正常水平。将狙击枪的零件塞进高尔夫球包之后德拉科爬到后排从椅子后的夹层里掏出一台笔记本电脑。

“我们不知道，Lordling，”卢娜的声音听起来很轻。“Savior的通信和所有监视器突然都断了，再捕捉到画面时他们就出现在后花园外了。Savior的头上在流血，我们不知道究竟发生了什么。”

“所以你们假定了最坏情况。”德拉科总结。没有人回应，他不舒服地想自己的反应是不是太过分了。倒不是不好解释，他们总喜欢给任务目标起各种奇怪的代称实际上就和动物学家从来不给观察的动物起名一样——为了避免产生多余的情感。夺走一个平面人物的生命很容易，失去一个熟识的人从来不容易。

“好的，好的，我明白了，我的错。原谅我实际上没办法在知道说不定会干掉一个认识的人的情况下开枪，现在，我可以追踪到波特的位置……”

“现在，你要回霍格沃茨，Lordling,”斯内普大概是抢了谁的耳麦，声音异常刺耳：“我们需要一个计划。”

“我们不需要，”德拉科坚定地反驳，“我们他妈的冲进去救人！临场发挥！你们需要多久才能通过一个计划？这时候反而不在乎有什么情报会泄露了！”

“停下你的孩子气，德拉科！我们不会因为你的固执同时失去最好的刺客和狙击手！”

德拉科敲键盘的动作停了下来，现在他的手不抖了，整个人没有动作没有表情，像未完成的石雕一样静止在原地。他缓缓地呼出一口气，把手慢慢放下抵着键盘边缘。

“你们已经失去一个了。”他喃喃自语般念叨，通过扩音器增大了音量在监控室里回荡。

“正因如此才需要你回来——”

“哦，不，那不是我的意思。”德拉科跨回前排嘭地关上手套箱的盖子把笔记本电脑扔到副驾驶座上固定，拧动钥匙按下手刹，他摘下耳朵里的耳机，对着它一字一句咬着牙吼：“GO FUCK YOUSELF! I QUIT!”

他扬手把耳机丢出车窗外，向后退了几米打死方向盘，油门踩到底撵碎耳机向着来的方向飞驰而去。

监控室里所有人飞快地丢掉自己的耳麦，等刺耳的电流声过去，斯内普放下捂着耳朵的手，整张脸都是黑的。

所有人都警惕地看着他。

“……为什么，为什么这些人总是喜欢对我吼要辞职？！”斯内普踩碎了自己的无线耳机。

——————————————————

1：HP英文同人中经常会出现的一个原创魔咒，翻译为“给我指路”

——————————————————

➠

哈利清醒过来的时候，感觉像是被一辆卡车从身上撵了过去，可能一遍还不过瘾又倒车重新压了几次，手脚都不像是连在身体上。

他尽力回想之前发生了什么，然而脑袋里仿佛有一层纱笼罩着记忆。他连忙开始回忆自己的名字家人的名字，过完一遍之后又开始背元素周期表。

确认自己的脑袋大概是没出问题之后哈利松了口气，虽然他还是想不起来发生了什么，为什么逐渐恢复知觉的手脚好像被铐着……等等，他现在到底在哪儿？

他悄悄地睁开一只眼，随后是另一只，他似乎被铐在屋子里面对着墙的位置，仅凭一面纯白色的墙面无法判断这究竟是什么地方。

“你看起来和你父亲一模一样。”一个没听过的声音从斜后方响起，哈利绷紧身上的肌肉。

“谁？”他问，心里早就有了答案。那个声音没有回答从他的左后方慢慢移动到右后方。

“那么，哈利･波特。你也是个格兰芬多？会抛开计划一个劲往前冲……霍格沃茨一直都是这个套路。”

你对格兰芬多有什么误解？哈利在心里讽刺，手指抽动几下，没敢直接摸上锁眼。

“你的父母实在冥顽不灵，”汤姆･里德尔悠闲地走到哈利的右边，他手里提着一个布袋子，松开手，各种从哈利身上搜刮出来的匕首小型手枪螺丝刀黑线卡散落一地。

“我给他们机会加入我，但他们拒绝了。但是，显然，这世界上还是有很多拥有长远目光的人，他们会给我任何我想要的情报，以换取在这世上永存的未来。”

哈利猛地转过头；“有人出卖了我父母？！”

没有人告诉过哈利当年的具体情况，因为没有人真的知道。他们只知道在詹姆和莉莉一间仓库里突然断了通信信号，下一秒便是火光冲天，然而爆炸的废墟里却没有一具尸体是汤姆･里德尔的。

“这重要吗？”里德尔撑着椅背弯下腰，声音像是蛇一般。“我问你，哈利･波特。如果有一个人，长得和你一模一样、拥有和你一样的DNA、拥有你全部的记忆，那么究竟哪个才是真正的你？”

“你他妈在说什么？”哈利简直莫名其妙，他趁机用指尖摸了摸锁眼，还好，应该是普通的手铐。

“活下来的那个是你。”里德尔没听见似的继续演讲：“人是依靠什么存在的？别人的记忆。如果有一个存在在各个方面都能取代你，并且毫无疑问可以停留在这世上很长时间，那么‘它’就是‘你’。”

里德尔按下隐藏的按钮，墙壁向四周收缩，变得开阔的空间里满是巨大的圆柱形水槽。哪怕哈利见多了惨不忍睹的尸体也感到一阵反胃：那是一排排被放在绿色溶液中残破的躯体，有些已经萎缩了，有些却像活的一样随着水流移动。

哈利突然意识到他们对里德尔的猜测完全出错了，因为有关克劳奇的传闻，他们都倾向于认为里德尔找到了一种可以永久性保持的整容方法或是维持细胞永生的技术。现在看来他们还是太天真了，如果里德尔没疯，那么他真的有可能是找到了一种方法把自己的记忆复制到另一具身体上，而克劳奇负责的不过是把那具身体整成他现在的这副模样。

即使是器官移植也需要配型成功，那么记忆……聊天时开玩笑似的话语瞬间充满了哈利的脑海：贝拉特里克斯、雷古勒斯，他就是针对布莱克家的人吗？

——德拉科･马尔福。

哈利的脑袋轰地一声陷入了短暂的空白。

“我在给你提供机会，哈利･波特。”蛇的嘶嘶低语将他的意识拉回，“加入我，你还有机会再次见到你父母，或者……你会被永远留在过去。”

他听到手枪上膛的声音，里德尔用枪口指着哈利的后脑勺。

“有着强劲实力的人是珍贵的，抹杀是一种浪费。加入吧，霍格沃茨的杀手，我将会带领你们超越生死，建立一座新生的帝国。”

哈利一直知道里德尔很自恋，毕竟不是每个人都会在身边有个顶级整形师的情况下冒着被发现的风险八十年用同一张脸，但他真没想到这人能疯到这个地步。接下来会不会有人真的发现骚扰虻？

金属硌得他胸口手腕疼，哈利绞尽脑汁试图找一个能够拖延时间的话题，他从来不擅长聊天，以前唯一一次和秋约会的结果是差点被甩一巴掌，现在要是把里德尔惹恼了，那大概要被直接爆头。

这他妈还顺便抢了马尔福的毕生理想。

“这真的奇怪，里德尔。”哈利稍微向后仰；“你绑架我，仅仅是为了提供一个加入你的机会，没有任何附加要求？比如想要霍格沃茨的位置坐标？”

里德尔不屑地笑出声；“霍格沃茨？”他向前几步，枪口推着哈利的后脑勺往下压。“你们这些人，真的以为我会在意霍格沃茨这个小小的组织？我从来没有在意过这些嗡嗡的苍蝇，你们能对我造成什么影响？”

“你真的想让我提醒你我的父母对食死徒做过什么？”哈利咬重了人称，原本在后脑勺位置的枪口瞬间滑落到他脖子和头连接的位置，压进皮肉。

“看看现在，”里德尔用威胁的语气说：“谁是活下来的那个？”

他们互相瞪着对方，哈利暗自庆幸里德尔有想要拉他入伙的打算，否则就凭他刚才的操作，不死也要半残了。

打破僵持的是墙上传来的铃声。里德尔犹豫了一下，还是走过去按下通话按钮。哈利飞快地扫视周围试图找到能够用来撬锁的东西，突然，一枚子弹打断了椅子的一条腿，他连人带椅子向后摔倒在地，没有彻底缓过来的脑袋晕得更厉害了。

“不不不，对客人友善些，芬里尔。对，把他带到我的实验室来。”他拿着话筒边说边向哈利走去，一脚踹在椅子边上使他仰面躺在地上。“现在正是最好的机会，我一直是个仁慈的人。”

里德尔挂断通话，抬起一条腿踩在哈利膝盖上，整个身子用力向下压。刺客的双手成为了身体与地面唯一的接触点，他疼得整张脸都扭曲了，嘴唇被牙齿咬出血也没有发出声音。

“时间正好，”那似乎是个好消息，里德尔的语气明显比刚才更加轻快；“重要的客人来了，也许我心情好，能够允许你目睹神迹。”

话音落下不到五秒，哈利就听到了细微的门滑动的声音。随后是两个人的脚步，其中一个很凌乱，另一个很沉重也很稳，熟悉的嗓音尖叫着：

“你他妈带我去哪儿？！”

他差点要脱口而出那个名字。

“欢迎，小德拉科！”里德尔笑着张开双臂迎了上去。将德拉科的双手扭到背后的满脸都是毛发的男人向前推了他一把，德拉科踉跄着想要站稳，却被里德尔顺势搭上了肩膀。

他顿时打了个寒颤。

“我没想到你会这么快出现，”里德尔说，“迫不及待想要加入我们？”

“嗯……我只是，这是什么地方？”德拉科手中攥着的那张里德尔的名片被捏得皱巴巴的，他微微抬起胳膊试图做出一个防御的姿势，一边环顾四周一边后退；“我只是，来看看，就像是……合作前的实地考察？”

当他看到墙壁后的东西后脸色直接白了，两只手猛地捂住嘴下意识就想转身离开，然而却被芬里尔揪着衬衫领子扔了回去。

“好好盯着哈利･波特，芬里尔。”里德尔踹了下椅子腿说道，德拉科顺着声音的方向看去，这才意识到地上还有个人似的发出惊恐的气声向后跳开。“既然你想知道，德拉科，为什么不亲眼看看呢？”

“谢谢你的好意，但我觉得我还是……？！”从德拉科进门后里德尔一直放在口袋里的右手此刻握着手枪直指他的脑门，德拉科僵在原地，想要举起双手又不敢动，脸色愈发难看。

“也许这可以商量。”他小心翼翼地说。

里德尔满意地点头，他示意德拉科向实验室里走。哈利挣扎着试图看到实验室里的情况，然而被芬里尔踹到肩膀在地上转了半个圈。

“你们就他妈不会换个方式吗？！”哈利忍不住骂道，他毫不怀疑自己的手腕已经被磨破了。

“闭嘴，小刺客！”芬里尔咧嘴露出满口黄牙；“除非你想被撕碎变成食材。”

里德尔的声音逐渐远离：“我将会创造一个全新的世界，人们可以永存，不必担心任何疾病、死亡，一个没有恐惧存在的世界。所有反抗我的人都将被时间摧毁，最终活下来的，才是能笑到最后的。跟着我，你也会看到那个世界降临，小德拉科。”

里德尔喋喋不休的声音突然像是被切断，在一个不自然时候停止了。紧接着是砰砰砰三声枪响，哈利脑袋里的神经瞬间绷紧，心里庆幸着今天为了聚会穿的是带跟的皮鞋，他努力把鞋跟踩在椅子腿的横梁上想要试着挣脱束缚，刚一发力脑袋上方突然传来一声闷哼，哈利抬起头，只见芬里尔保持着向实验室倾身的姿势，一把匕首直直插在他的双眼中央，只有手柄露在外面。

他用尽全力向旁边侧身才避免了被砸到身上的下场，匕首柄在地板上滑了一下，正好使得那张瞪着眼满是血的脸朝向哈利。

有脚步声逐渐靠近，不像芬里尔的那样沉重，也不像里德尔的急切。这是一个更为轻盈、熟悉的脚步，没有丝毫慌乱。德拉科･马尔福手里握着里德尔的手枪，他设法在下半张脸被溅满血的情况下保持了优雅，面不改色地用脚推开芬里尔还在抽搐的身体，叉开腿站在哈利身体两侧。

“哈利･波特，”他弯曲膝盖缓缓跪下来，用枪抵上哈利的额头，眉眼带笑。“真开心看到你还活着。”

……这可真是意想不到的发展。

哈利咧开嘴；“真的吗，马尔福？”他调侃，“没有庆祝的玫瑰？”

德拉科翻白眼，“清醒点，波特。我是个狙击手，不是他妈的魔术师。”

“蜘蛛（Spider）？”

“狙击手（Sniper）！”

“好了，不开玩笑，所以……”哈利向实验室的方向示意；“里德尔怎么了？这个角度我什么也看不见。”

德拉科的视线从哈利的眼睛顺着身体下移，越过他自己，停留在哈利依旧被手铐困在椅子横梁的小腿上。他回过头，抬起眉毛得意地笑笑，猝不及防一屁股坐到哈利胯上压得哈利差点儿断气。

“FUCK! MALFOY!”

“虽然我知道你总有各种各样奇怪的幻想，但这也太不是时候了。”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF！”

“真的吗？可我什么也没带，这不像是会藏着安全套的地方。”

要不是手脚都没法动，哈利绝对已经把德拉科扔墙上去了。揍他，或者干他，到不一定非要二选一。

“你想知道里德尔发生了什么。”德拉科向后靠，背部紧贴着哈利的大腿，他把上了保险的手枪挂在手指上转圈；“没什么重要的，我把他的头打烂了。”

哈利目瞪口呆；“你打爆了一个霍格沃茨几十年没能干掉的人的脑袋？！”

“别这么看着我，多亏霍格沃茨保密工作做得好，里德尔根本没想到我也是其中一员。与其好奇这个，不如解释一下你、哈利･波特、霍格沃茨最强刺客，怎么被一个弱不禁风的科研人员给抓了？”

“咳咳……”哈利尴尬地别开脸，“我走着走着通信突然断了，刚停下来试着联系卢娜就被不知道是谁拿着灭火器喷了一脸泡沫，然后就被砸晕了。”

德拉科噗嗤笑了出来。

“你没资格质疑里德尔怎么栽我手里的，Savior，他没料到我的实力，没想过通过安检口正大光明进来的我身上带着武器。为什么？我和最好的刺客结婚了，他们居然认为我不足为惧？”

他的表情像是那天沙漠里的日光。

“也许他们只是不知道。”哈利的呼吸随着德拉科俯身的动作愈发沉重，德拉科将碎发掖到耳后，声音很轻：

“对，他们不知道。”

皮肤上的血腥味儿在他们唇齿间蔓延，混入逃离绝望的激情。在哈利快要喘不过来气时德拉科突然撑起身子；“好了，抓紧时间波特，让我们找个东西把锁撬开，你还要回霍格沃茨解释发生了什么呢。”

“……等等，我自己？”

“当然只有你！我已经辞职不干了。”

“你什么？！”

➠

“和以前一样。”

“不。”

“什么？”

“不，”小天狼星低着头看报纸，声音冷得像块铁板；“本店不出售给姓马尔福的人任何东西。”

“好吧，既然如此。我这就回去告诉纳西莎･马尔福她最喜欢的约克郡布丁不卖给她了。”德拉科毫不犹豫转身就走。

“等等等等！你多大了还什么事都要告诉你妈？！嗷！”

“你多大了，小天狼星？”哈利把卷起来的菜单扔到收银机上，“停止把我们的客人赶走。”

“他不是客人！他是抢我教子的强盗！”

德拉科冷笑一声，留下那对教父子吵架，向角落里的固定位置走去。抱着画板的卢娜和叼着吸管的塞德里克同时向他打招呼：

“Hello, Lordling!”

“我不是，”德拉科纠正道，“我辞职了，记得吗？”

“我女朋友呢？”塞德里克向门口看了看，发现没人跟着德拉科后问。

“还在对账，”德拉科佯装无奈地摊开手，“她非要转去财务部我也没办法，鬼知道为什么财务部的事儿那么多。”

“这只是好朋友之间的爱称，”卢娜哼哼，“说到这个，Batman最近一直在怀疑自己是不是受到了诅咒，为什么和他一起出任务的人到最后都会辞职。”

“绝对是他的性格问题，”哈利端着餐盘过来，将食物放在德拉科面前。“我也在考虑类似的事。”

德拉科扬起眉毛，哈利回了他一个假笑。塞德里克看看哈利又看看德拉科，终于还是没忍住：“所以，我知道我们一直在开玩笑你们两个迟早干掉对方或者操了对方，但这只是开玩笑，对吧？可为什么现在有个说法是，有人在邓布利多办公室外面听到斯内普在吼你们两个结婚了？”

德拉科冷静地耸耸肩；“他没说错。”

“什么？！”

“不是在英国，”哈利解释，他从领口里拉出一条银链，链子上挂着一枚朴素的戒指，镶嵌的钻石也相当低调。戒指内侧一边刻着HP，对面的位置是DM。他戳了德拉科一下，金发青年不耐烦地皱眉，但也从领口中掏出一枚款式相同但更小一号的戒指。

“那次在美国出任务的时候，因为完成得比预想中快了很多，我们就顺便去了拉斯维加斯。”

“我只是想去赌场，然而波特非要拉着我去酒吧，结果一不小心喝多了，醒来就发现自己结婚了，老套的标准发展。”德拉科淡定地喝茶。“人喝醉了都会干傻事，特别是波特这种巨怪。”

“需要我提醒你吗，从视频上看是你先扯着我的领子亲的！”哈利尖锐地指出，“拽着我去买戒指，还因为谁的名字刻前面吵架，结果最后对着刻？真是新潮，马尔福，我第一次见这样的！”

“你全程有过一句反对吗？”德拉科反问，哈利回想了一下视频内容，悻悻地闭嘴了。

“就算是这样，正常人醒来后的第一反应难道不是想办法离婚吗？你们居然还有心情看视频？！”

“非美国国籍的人在拉斯维加斯结婚后，必须居住地发出一种申请，通过了才会在居住地也生效。既然在英国不生效当然不能在英国办离婚，而想在拉斯维加斯离婚的话，婚姻中至少有一方必须在内华达州居住六周以上。”卢娜对着手机念，“Savior和Lordling都不能满足这个条件。”

“Loony说得对。”哈利叹了口气，当初宿醉醒来后他们差点儿真的杀了对方，好不容易达成一致冲去离婚却被告知不符合提出离婚的要求，第二次打架就用上刀了，要不是有人在旁边拦着绝对会出人命。

“至于视频，那是几个同样去拉斯维加斯狂欢的伊法魔尼的人拍的，顺便一提，戒指里的定位系统也是他们给安的。”德拉科补充：“我们也不知道具体发生了什么，可能是喝多了抱怨的时候谈到一块儿去了。”

“哦，这就是为什么你们会认识伊法魔尼的人！”卢娜理解地点点头，“这可以解释很多事。”

不不不这能解释什么啊！塞德里克想要狂吼，然而看另外三个人一脸淡定的模样，又默默把话吞了回去。

他老了，他搞不懂这些年轻人整天在想什么。塞德里克不知道这中间又发生过什么，才能让两个三句话以内必打起来的人将一个仅仅在海洋对岸才被承认的“婚姻”维持至今。如果真的想要离婚，拉文克劳那么多人，随便找一个都能轻而易举黑进拉斯维加斯的电脑系统。之前哈利･波特被绑走之后，德拉科･马尔福想都没想就扔了耳机飙车去汤姆･里德尔实验室的事他们都目睹了。再看看当事人，似乎全然不觉得哪里有问题，甚至现在还在毫无意义地争执究竟是谁先提出要把戒指上的名字刻得那么不伦不类。

这两个人是吵架吵得跳过热恋直接进入过日子阶段了吗？

德拉科心不在焉地往店外瞥了一眼，突然间脸色都变了，“见鬼，波特，你们店后门在哪？”

哈利下意识往厨房一指，还没来及说些什么，德拉科就推开椅子往他手指的方向跑去。与此同时店门被推开，纳西莎･马尔福踩着高跟鞋走进来连人都没看见就直接喊：

“德拉科･马尔福！你给我说清楚，什么叫‘我不能订婚因为我已经结婚了’？！”

店里所有顾客的目光都被吸引了过去，德拉科趁机跳过桌子冲向后厨，带倒的椅子发出巨响。纳西莎猛地甩头，跟着跑了过去。

厨房里先后传来两次小天狼星的尖叫，他跌跌撞撞地跑出来，手里握着打蛋器惊魂未定。他看看厨房的门又看看哈利，重复了两三次。

“有什么是我想知道的吗？”他震惊地问。

“我不这么觉得，小天狼星。”哈利真诚地说，后厨传来霹雳乓啷的锅碗瓢盆落地声，他无可奈何地摇摇头，心里算计着要怎么让德拉科赔偿。

也许是一场婚礼吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 题目取自歌词：If I survive, Then I’ll see you tomorrow
> 
> “I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes.”
> 
> 我会活在你心里，死在你膝上，埋在你眼中。
> 
> 出自莎士比亚的剧本《无事生非》，以下原文：
> 
> BEATRICE
> 
> Will you go hear this news, signior?
> 
> BENEDICK
> 
> I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be
> 
> buried in thy eyes;and moreover I will go with
> 
> thee to thy uncle’s.
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> 听起来是有些伤感的甜蜜对白，然而在伊丽莎白时代，“die”是对“orgasm”的委婉说法，所以其实开头简介ry
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> 如果魔术师小白鼬遇见了杀手小白鼬
> 
> 杀手：你会用枪吗
> 
> 魔术师：我是巫师
> 
> 杀手：你能肉搏吗
> 
> 魔术师：我是巫师
> 
> 杀手：你敢杀人吗
> 
> 魔术师：我是巫师
> 
> 杀手：操你大爷你能换句话吗！！！
> 
> （拔枪抵下巴）
> 
> 魔术师：……阿瓦达索命？
> 
> 魔术师胜出


End file.
